Pretty Little Rosewood Boys
by FierceLuii
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets in Rosewood, so do these boys. Collection of independent, non-related short one-shot stories featuring the boys of Rosewood. Slash, guy on guy. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.
1. Pretty Little Kihnky Kahn

Title: Pretty Little Rosewood Boys

Summary: Collection of several unrelated one-shots featuring a male-x-male pairing from the show. Slash. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

Pairings: Mike/Noel, Noel/Ezra, Noel/Andrew amongst many others.

Chapter 1. Pretty, Little, Kihnky, Kahn

Summary: Noel just can't work with regular sex.

Pairing: Noel K./Andrew C.

"Noel, slow down, please," I cry out as, yet again, Noel pounds into me. Hard.

God, this man will be the death of me. He's a human Adonis, and everything about him is just perfect. Right down to the 9 inch limb that hangs between his legs. The first time I'd seen him completely naked… it was just a sight to behold.

"You like that, Andrew?" Noel asks. "You like it when I drive my cock deep inside your tight ass? Because I do. It feels like heaven. I bet no one else has had you like this. Just seconds into this little session, you're practically leaking your cum away. You're a little slut, aren't you." And then my face stings. And right where it stings, I can feel the fading warmth of Noel's hand.

I don't know why I do this. It happens everytime. He's a jock, and I'm a nerd. And just being with him, and knowing that he's years out of my league, seems to make him hitting me okay in my head.

"Turn over, you fucking slut," he says, his voice low and dark. And I follow his instructions. Because, fuck, he's just so damn hot when he's like this. But then again, he's hot all the time. And just feeling him pull out to accommodate himself to the new position makes me feel so empty.

But then those 9 inches are back, and I'm whole again.

The beads of sweat that are slowly rolling down his face turn me on to no end. Yet, they also make me jealous. There are certain parts of his body that nothing, or no one, but me should be able to touch. I imagine one of those beads of sweat squeezing in between his ass cheeks, and it turns me on to no end.

"You like this, don't you, Andrew?" And there's that question again. I swear, he always asks the same question. And if it weren't because my mind is completely clouded during sex, I would snap at him. Because I hate repeating myself.

"Yes, daddy. I love your cock in my ass," I say before I can stop myself. And I can feel my face start to burn. And when my face burns, it turns red. And I can tell Noel notices because he gets this goofy grin across his face, and his chest puffs out like he's proud of something.

"I like that, Baby," he says, and it surprises me. Not because he said he likes being called daddy, I'd expect it from a guy like him, but because this is the first time he calls me baby, or any sweet name like so.

"You like that, don't you, Noel?" I mimic, and honestly, in my head it sounded a lot funnier.

"Yeah, Baby, call me Daddy," he says in between pants. We've been going at it for so long now, that he's out of breath. And I'm proud, I did that to Noel Khan.

"Okay, Daddy. Fuck me harder, Daddy."

"Right there!" I yell, when Noel finds the bundle of nerves that cause me spasms. He smiled back at me, then leans in to kiss me.

Gone are the soft, passionate kisses we've shared over the last couple of months. This one is needy, and hungry. And I'm moaning into it, and so is Noel. And he's running his tongue over my lips, silently asking for entrance, to which I don't even fight. His tongue is in my mouth, exploring it, mapping it, committing it to memory. And then they're touching, dancing, introducing.

And all the while, my mind is being blown away by this sex. Because, yes, it's _that_ _good_. But I'll never admit it. Not out loud. Not to Noel. His ego is already big enough.

And yet he's still kissing me. His hands are running all over my body, crawling, exploring, tracing patterns. His lips leave mine, but then they're following the path of his fingers. They make their way to my neck and I'm seeing stars.

A moan escapes my lips, and I can feel him smiling against my neck.

The tingling feeling in my lower body starts to happen, and I'm close. I'm so close, and so is Noel. And he's panting, barely able to hold himself anymore.

And all I can manage to say is "oh my god, Noel," as my essence leaves my body. And the sight of me drives him crazy, because now he's also cumming. His warm liquid enters my body, and I feel so complete.

"That, was, amazing," he manages to say between pants, as he lies down beside me. I move up a little, and rest myself on his arm.

He pulls me in close, and kisses the top of my head.

"Andrew, I love you," he says, as I feel sleep setting into me.

And _this,_ this is why I keep coming back to him. Because, yeah, Noel is a bad boy. But he's a good boy for me.

And if you told anyone what you've just read, they wouldn't believe you. Because no one will believe that behind the typical jock attitude, and the rude jokes, exists a loving, caring, man. The Noel Khan I've come to know as my boyfriend. And maybe some day, husband.

_There is one in every corner. And two in your room._

_ -A_


	2. A Classroom with No Windows

Title: A Classroom with No Windows  
>Summary: You do whatever you can, to do what you love.<br>Pairings: Noel/Ezra  
>AU, no A.

Noel Kahn had always been an attractive boy. Even from a young age, he'd always had girls coming at him from left and right. He'd always been pretty good at sports as well; captain of the soccer team, and football team. Hell, he'd also gotten a full ride scholarship to Duke for lacrosse.

But the one thing Noel Kahn had always been bad at, mediocre at best, was school. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't manage to get good grades. Sure, he always had the highest gym marks in the school, but that was just one of many classes. English, in particular, was his downfall.

He found he could study for hours on end, and still, when he got his tests, he blanked out. That's how he found himself in this compromising position. It was the last week of senior year, and he was dangerously close to failing the year. And if he did, goodbye scholarship to Duke.

Ezra looked down at Noel with pity, as he handed out the last grade of the year. He'd never seen such a hard working student do so poorly in his class. Granted, it was only his third year teaching. Noel had done just about everything he could in the weeks leading up to this final, and still, his score was just 3% short of passing. With a final grade of 68.93%, Noel would not continue on with the rest of his classmates.

'See me after class.' Noel read at the bottom of his test paper. Now he'd done it. A 67% was not getting him through the year.

When the final bell of the day rang, Noel's stomach was in knots. He'd tried so hard, and wanted to pass the class so bad, but it just didn't happen. School just wasn't for him.

"Mr. Fitz?" Noel asked, walking over to Ezra's desk.

"Please, call me Ezra. School's over now and there's no need to be formal." Ezra let out a short laugh, exposing his pearly white's for a second.

And then all of Noel's willpower shut down. He'd spent almost a whole three years trying to control himself and his southern regions around his english teacher. Truth be told, Noel probably failed english because he was too busy staring at Mr. Fitz's sizable bulge, or ogling at his tight rear end.

He didn't regret any of it. In fact, Mr. Fitz had been the cause of many of his orgasms over the past couple of years. The only thing he regretted was failing the year.

"You wanted to see me?" Noel asked sheepishly, too embarassed by his awoken body parts to look towards Ezra.

"Noel," Ezra began, taking a step towards Noel but stopping when Noel took a step back. "Look, I know you've been trying hard all year, and I respect that. But I don't think you deserve this grade. Out of all the students in this class, you've been the only one to legitimately seek out help. Out of everyone in your class, you're the only one who's ever stayed after school for help. And I'm not judging you for it. In fact, I applaud your efforts. That being said, your results this year just haven't been enough for me to pass you."

Noel's face visibly changed, and for the first time in public, he allowed himself to seem vulnerable. The sight broke Ezra's heart. Sure, he'd been in a relationship with Aria, a classmate of Noel's since he started teaching, but he'd always thought Noel was attractive. And if it weren't for Aria, he'd be dating Noel. He'd seen how Noel looked at him in the past. Sometimes he'd wear something a bit tighter, a bit shorter, a bit looser just to see Noel's reaction. Because Noel is handsome, and he's muscular, and he's everything Ezra would've like to have a relationship in the past. Before Aria.

"However," Ezra said. Noel's head whipped up in surprise, as he stared into Ezra's eyes. "I've noticed the way you've stared at me in recent years. I can tell you're infatuated with me. Tell me, how many times have you envisioned yourself being buried completely inside of me?"

Noel shuffled, as he began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He loved the idea of what he thought Mr. Fitz was offering, it just didn't feel right. He wanted it, very badly, but it just felt weird and wrong. Aria and Mr. Fitz were dating, not that anyone else besides the three of them, as far as Noel knew, knew. And he and Aria had become friends in the years that came with high school.

"Mr. Fitz, I don't think this is appropriate."

"Noel, it's after school. You're of legal age, I'm of legal age. We're just two horny men giving each other an outlet. 'S nothing wrong with that. Now, answer my question."

"Plenty of times," Noel responded. By now, Ezra had walked behind him, and was currently speaking into Noel's ear.

"Tell me, how have you imagined these sexual fantasies?" Ezra's cool voice sent shivers up Noel's spine and neck.

"I don't know," Noel said groaning. "I guess most times… It's over a desk. You've still got all of your clothes on. But you're bent over, your shirt's been torn open, your tie hands loosely around your neck. I've unbuckled your pants and they hang between your legs, just barely touching the ground. Your ass is in the air, and you're moaning my name as I feed you my cock."

"Like this?" In Noel's state of imagination, he had failed to notice Ezra had completely made over his appearance to look exactly like Noel had described.

Ezra now lied bent over, one leg over his desk, pink pucker up high. And the sight of his perfect bubble butt made Noel groan.

"You like giving it from the back, Mr. Lacrosse?"

"Yes, sir," Noel responded eagerly.

"Now, undress yourself and perform your fantasies," Ezra ordered.

Within seconds, Noel had completely undressed himself, and now stood fully shed from his clothes.

He walked over the short distance to Ezra, and immediately bent down behind him.

Noel's tongue tentatively stuck out, and he lightly traced down from the small of Ezra's back, to his perineum. He placed light kisses around Ezra's meaty hole.

"Noel, just do it!" Ezra moaned, referring to Noel's teasing.

Just as he was told to do, Noel buried his face in Ezra's hole. Loudly licking, sucking, and kissing the exposed anus.

Noel's session with Ezra's rear end felt like it lasted an eternity. He'd never tasted something as tangy and sweet as Ezra, and for Ezra, it felt like heaven. He'd asked Aria numerous times to perform this act on him, but she always declined, stating it felt too weird. _It's weird when I ask you to do it to me, but when you ask me to do it to you, it's fine._

Ezra just had to laugh at that.

"Something wrong?" Noel asked Ezra.

"No," Ezra replied, as he recounted the story to Noel.

"Turn around," Noel stated, once Ezra was done.

Ezra turned around, and was amazed by Noel's size. Sure, he always knew he had a larger than average penis, but his 7 and a half inches compared in now way to Noel's nine.

"Like what you see?" Noel's cockiness shone through his words, and he was back to being the fearless jock he'd always been.

"Very," Ezra replied, and without warning, he went down on Noel. His ineptness in the act, coupled with Noel's large size, made the whole thing difficult. But after a couple of tries, he managed to down most of Noel's length, making the younger man moan in pleasure.

After gaining some confidence from Noel's verbalness, Ezra continued sucking the man's penis. He increased his speed, and cupped Noel's balls, rolling them from one hand to the other.

With a loud pop, Ezra released Noel's cock, a long string of saliva the only thing connecting the two together. Ezra then turned his attention to Noel's balls, as he put one in his mouth, then began to suck. All the while, turning Noel into a visible mess. All Noel wanted to do at that point was set Ezra on the table, and fuck the life out of him.

Ezra looked up at Noel through his eyelashes, and if it were possible, Noel would've gotten a lot harder. To Noel, Ezra looked truly beautiful in his position.

Traveling fingers made their way towards Noel's ass, and sought entrance. If it were any other person, Noel would've freaked and likely lashed out. But Mr. Fitz made him feel so comfortable, and he really didn't mind where Ezra touched, as long as he touched somewhere.

"I'm gonna cum," Noel breathed out, his voice husky and cracking.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Ezra replied, as he jumped up. It came very much as a surprise when Ezra suddenly leaned in, and his lips met Noel's. Quickly, Ezra pulled away.

"Sorry, I don't know what-"

But Noel had already kissed him. The kiss was passionate and rushed, but in those few seconds, they had expressed everything the other needed to know. In those few seconds, all those unspoken feelings were shared.

"Fuck me, Noel," Ezra softly spoke into Noel's ears. And just like that, Noel turned into the horniest teenager in the world.

He bent Ezra over the desk, and without any protection, he slid completely into the older man's warmth.

"Oh, God," Ezra moaned in mixed pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked, softly, worried he may have hurt the professor.

"No, Noel. It's just… you're so big. And we're both virgins I'd assume. I just need to get used to this feeling."

"You feel so good around me."

"You feel even better inside me."

"Your ass is so tight."

"Your cock is so big."

Noel's plan at soothing Ezra was going well, and soon enough, he was going in full force onto Ezra.

"God, go faster," Ezra moaned.

Noel picked up the pace, and began slamming into Ezra's warmth, just to pull out so he was barely inside Ezra at all, and slam right back in. His balls slapped Ezra's skin constantly, and the sound was music to his ears.

Ezra moaned when he felt slightly calloused hands wrap around his swollen member. In his haste to please Noel, he had completely forgotten about his own desires. Oh how he'd wish he could have Noel's lips around his cock. Maybe that could happen at a later time.

Noel's hand pumped Ezra's member in time with his own thrusts. And soon, both men were moaning and groaning at the top of their lungs. They wouldn't have been surprised if students that had stayed after school for clubs could hear them.

The younger man of the two pulled the other up, and held him close to his chest, all the while not losing his rhythm.

Noel and Ezra shared a third kiss, then a fourth, and then they lost count.

"God I needed this so bad."

"Did you, Mr. Fitz?"

"Yes, Noel. I've needed to be dominated and powerless for such a long time now. I've needed a grown man to man handle me. And this feels so good."

Ezra grunted, as Noel growled, and soon, both men were close to going over the edge.

"I'm going to cum," Ezra announced, as Noel repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

"Go, Mr. Fitz. Come for me," Noel demanded, as string after string of semen erupted from the hot teacher's cock, getting some of it on Noel's hand.

Curiosity spiked in Noel's head, as he brought his hand closer to his face, and liked some of Ezra's essence. He decided he liked the taste, and continued to consume the rest of Ezra's cum.

Nothing turned Ezra on more, than the sight on Noel Kahn enjoying his spunk. And soon, he was pushing his ass back to meet Noel's thrusts.

With a loud roar, Noel, too, came inside Ezra. He toppled over, and leaned on Ezra's bear back.

"God, this felt so good," Noel admitted, lightly kissing Ezra's back, causing his hairs to stand on end.

"Mmm," Ezra moaned in agreement.

For the first time in a long time, both men felt completely satisfied with their sex lives.

Noel finally got the strength to pull out of Ezra, and the sight of his cum oozing out of Ezra immediately sprung his southern region back up.

He kneeled down, and lapped at his own oozing cum.

"Kiss me," Ezra demanded, and Noel did, transferring some of his man juice onto Ezra's mouth.

Both men moaned, as their tongues met.

*Hours later*

Noel and Ezra lied on the teacher's home bed, completely spent and tired.

After their initial session back at the school, Ezra had invited Noel over to his apartment to spend some time together. There, they had gone at it plenty more times. Ezra and Noel had done it on his bed, with both men facing each other (in which time they shared multiple kisses), on the floor, with Ezra riding Noel, and even once, Noel had let Ezra be the top, which they later decided was a good choice, and both had promised to do so more often.

He felt guilty about cancelling on Aria, but that feeling back at the school of feeling complete when Noel was inside of him, it was a feeling Aria could never give him. And Ezra wasn't about to deny himself, or Noel, of that feeling.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Well, now I think I might not give you any extra credit points at all. I think we'd both benefit from you staying in Rosewood one more year."

"Do you think I'd leave Rosewood now that I've found someone who I like so much?" Noel questioned Ezra, as he pulled the older man closer to him. They were both watching a moving image of the stars Ezra had projected onto the ceiling. "Because I can't imagine myself doing that. Tomorrow, I guess, I'm registering for Hollis. I can probably find something I like there."

The sudden admission took Ezra by surprise. Here he was wondering how he'd let Aria down easily, if he could do it at all, and Noel was already altering his future around him.

"Noel?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you see us together for?" Ezra turned so he was on his side, facing Noel.

"For as long as we can have sex as amazing as today," Noel replied, a smirk on his face.

Ezra couldn't help himself, as he leaned up and kissed the kissable lips of Noel Kahn.

And for a second, everything in the world was right.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Fin De L'histoire_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this one, as it's my favorite unpublished piece by far. Please, review with ideaspairings for future pairings, as I am in need of them. Don't know when I'll have a new chapter up, but expect this one-shot to potentially become a story of its own in the future because I really liked it.**


End file.
